Mele Kalikimaka
by x-Not-A-Princess-x
Summary: OS / Soyez en sûrs, la magie de Noël existe. Alors qu'au 25 décembre, les enfants découvrent leurs cadeaux, au 24 décembre, les adultes réalisent leurs rêves durant une unique soirée. Mais Gregory House et Allison Cameron, dans tout ça ?


La neige tombait à gros flocons sur Princeton. Elle recouvrait d'un adorable tapis blanc les routes glacées qui menaient à l'hôpital de la ville, le Princeton Plainsboro.

Parmi les voitures qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin vers leurs destinations respectives, une jeune femme se délectait des chants de Noël passés à la radio. Elle avait gardé une âme d'enfant, malgré un boulot d'urgentiste qui la prenait corps et âme, et un âge bien éloigné des douceurs enfantines.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un jour très spécial. Depuis toutes ces années où elle travaillait à l'hôpital, c'était le premier 24 décembre qu'elle allait passer en tant qu'urgentiste, et non diagnosticienne spécialiste en immunologie dans l'équipe du Dr. House.

Auparavant, chaque année, les membres de la petite équipe s'échangeaient des cadeaux durant cette période festive. Elle s'était demandée si, cette année, les nouveaux membres allaient faire de même. Et surtout, s'il fallait qu'elle offre des cadeaux à ses anciens collègues. Respectivement, son ex-petit ami Chase, son ex-patron House et son ex-ennemi Foreman. Mais elle avait peur de vexer les nouveaux membres de l'équipe, avec qui, malgré tout, elle s'entendait bien.

Elle avait donc opté pour une solution intermédiaire : elle avait acheté un DVD pour Chase, un livre pour Foreman, un CD pour House et une grande boîte de chocolat pour la nouvelle équipe de diagnosticiens. Tout cela en fonction des goûts de chacun.

La jeune femme entra donc sur son lieu de travail avec, sous le bras, quatre paquets. Elle fut accueillie par la patronne, Lisa Cuddy.

- Docteur Cameron ! Ca fait plaisir de voir une personne arriver à l'heure en ses périodes de Noël. Quoique, House n'attend pas les fêtes pour avoir 2 heures de retard…

- Je n'aime pas être en retard. J'ai prévu le coup.

- C'est bien, c'est bien. Je vous laisse aller travailler et… distribuer les cadeaux. Joyeux Noël, docteur Cameron.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi !

Allison grimpa dans l'ascenseur et monta vers l'étage où se situait le bureau de son patron. Comme Cuddy l'avait sous-entendu, personne n'était encore là. Elle entra donc dans la salle de diagnostic, et y déposa la boîte de chocolat. Puis elle passa dans le bureau de son patron et laissa en souvenir le CD qu'elle avait acheté.

Elle embarqua les 2 autres cadeaux, qu'elle remettrait en main propre à ses anciens collègues. Elle reprit donc l'ascenseur. Elle descendit jusqu'aux urgences, service où elle travaillait depuis quelques mois. Quand Allison arriva à son étage, Foreman entra dans l'ascenseur.

- Oh, Foreman !

- Tiens, Cameron, tu tombes bien. Je n'ai pas renoncé à nos anciennes habitudes. Je t'ai trouvé un petit cadeau. Rien de bien original, mais bon, c'est pour fêter Noël.

- Justement, moi aussi, je t'ai acheté quelque chose. Tiens.

- Décidément, j'avais peur d'être le seul à avoir penser à ça, mais on peut toujours compter sur toi.

La discussion n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Chase les aperçut en arrivant à l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers eux.

- Je vois qu'il y a un échange de cadeaux. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai pensé à vous !

Foreman et Cameron tendirent donc leurs cadeaux respectifs au blond, qui leur donna en échange ce que lui-même avait décidé de leur offrir. Ils allaient se quitter quand Chase demanda :

- Dites, vous avez acheté quelque chose pour House ?

- Moi, j'ai choisi un CD, et j'ai amené une boîte de chocolats pour les autres.

- Je travaille avec lui et sa nouvelle équipe, j'ai acheté des babioles à chacun.

- Et bien moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je lui ai pris un bon d'achat dans une librairie.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise…

Ils se quittèrent donc sur ces quelques paroles, chacun retournant à sa tâche. La matinée fut assez calme. Malgré les rhumes et les petits bobos quotidiens, rien ne vint perturber le calme et la magie du jour du réveillon de Noël.

Comme tous les jours, Chase, Foreman et Cameron se retrouvèrent devant la cafétéria pour aller prendre leur repas ensemble. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de franchir la porte que House débarqua.

- Joyeux Noël ! J'ai ouvert vos petits cadeaux, et je vais vous étonner mais moi aussi j'ai pensé à cette petite tradition.

Ils furent tous les trois surpris, d'autant plus que les années précédentes, House s'était arrangé pour se faire offrir des cadeaux par tout le monde sans dépenser un seul centime en retour.

Mais à leur grande stupeur, leur ancien patron sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Chase, un autre qu'il donna à Foreman. C'est à ce moment là que Cuddy passa.

- Joli décolleté. Ca mérite un petit cadeau. Tenez.

- Wah, je suis impressionnée. Mais dites-moi, vous l'avez volé à qui, ce cadeau ?

- Je l'ai acheté, avec l'argent que vous me donnez joyeusement à chaque fin de mois.

- Ne rêvez pas, vous n'aurez ni augmentation, ni heures de consultations en moins. Mais merci quand même d'avoir pensé à moi.

- Oh, de rien, votre décolleté ne quitte jamais ma mémoire !

Il se tourna alors vers les trois médecins, et s'éloigna de son côté après avoir lancé un discret « Joyeux Noël ».

Allison était abasourdie. House avait, pour la première année, pensé à acheter des cadeaux pour ses anciens employés. Il avait aussi eu une pensée pour sa patronne et avait certainement comblé sa nouvelle équipe. Mais Cameron, elle, avait été tout simplement oubliée. Ignorée. Laissée pour compte.

A côté d'elle, Chase et Foreman semblaient gênés de la situation.

- Ca ressemble bien à House, ça. Je suis sûre qu'il nous a acheté des conneries.

- Oui, Foreman a raison, il vaut peut être mieux qu'il ne t'offre rien. Tu le connais…

- Changeons de sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Ils allèrent manger, évitant à tout prix de parler de House ou de cadeaux.

A la sortie de la cafétéria, ils croisèrent les nouveaux collègues de House : Kutner, Thirteen et Taub. Ceux-ci remercièrent Foreman et Cameron d'avoir pensé à eux, s'excusant de n'avoir rien acheté en retour.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on vous a acheté des cadeaux.

Kutner prit la parole, visiblement enchanté :

- Même House a pensé à nous ! Il m'a offert une coupe gratuite chez un coiffeur.

- Tu en as bien besoin… Moi, j'ai eu droit à des préservatifs de toutes les couleurs.

- J'ai eu le pire cadeau : un livre psychologique sur la bisexualité…

Apparemment, House s'était bien amusé en choisissant les cadeaux de Noël. Thirteen demanda :

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?

Gênés, mais contraints, Chase et Foreman déballèrent leurs cadeaux.

- Oh, un porte-clé en forme de koala. Original…

- Moi, j'ai droit à un bon de réduction dans un magasin de sport. Il veut que je m'achète une nouvelle paire de baskets !

Cameron, pendant ce temps, restait dans son coin sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. Elle prétexta un travail important et les laissa parler de la magie de Noël, sans se sortir de la tête que House avait pensé à tout le monde sauf à elle.

Elle évita copieusement de croiser ses anciens collègues, House ou ses nouveaux employés pendant le reste de la journée. Dès que l'heure fut venue de rentrer, elle quitta l'hôpital sans aucun remord et rentra chez elle aussi vite que possible.

A peine rentrée, elle se jeta sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et pleura. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, elle savait qu'elle serait toujours accro à House. Et le fait d'être la seule oubliée dans cette histoire la rendait malade.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, la sonnette retentit. Une heure était déjà passée, et elle n'attendait personne. Une fois de plus, elle passerait le réveillon seule, à se morfondre. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, en réalisant qu'elle n'avait envie de voir personne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'elle avait encore moins envie de voir que le reste de la population.

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Vous dérangez toujours, House. C'est votre marque de fabrique.

- Hum, vous êtes seule, vous avez les yeux rouges et la table n'est pas mise. Conclusion : vous n'attendez personne, et vous ne faites rien de particulier, à part pleurer sur le fait que vous ne faites rien de particulier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je suis venue pour apporter votre cadeau de Noël. Maintenant, c'est fait.

- Je ne vois pas de cadeau…

Un sourire aux lèvres, House ouvrit son blouson. Sa chemise était entourée d'un vulgaire ruban, celui avec lequel on ficelle les paquets cadeau.

- Ca vous plait ?

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un rire. Elle l'invita à entrer.

- Je vous ai entendue parler avec Chase, la semaine dernière. Vous disiez que votre famille partait pour les fêtes, et que vous passeriez le réveillon de Noël seule. Je me suis dit que ma venue vous ferez plaisir…

- C'est… touchant. Et surtout étonnant de votre part.

- C'est la magie de Noël, non ?

- Vous ne croyez pas à la magie de Noël.

- Effectivement, mais c'est plus crédible d'expliquer ma présence ici par la magie de Noël que par une quelconque gentillesse de ma part.

- Vous avez raison !

- Vous êtes plus jolie quand vous souriez.

- Je… Heu… Merci.

- Ne rougissez pas, n'importe quelle fille est plus jolie quand elle sourit. Je ne crois pas qu'un seul homme au monde aime les yeux bouffis et rouges, les joues collantes de larmes et les traits tirés.

Allison se sentait de plus en plus en confiance. Son patron se montrait sympathique, attachant et drôle. Tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver sans jamais croire cela possible.

- Par contre, nous avons un problème…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je n'ai rien de spécial à manger. J'avais prévu de manger comme d'habitude.

- Et vous mangez quoi, d'habitude ?

- Des pâtes. Et… Je crois que c'est tout.

- Et bien, c'est parti pour les pâtes !

Ils allèrent donc préparer un plat de pâtes conséquent, et mangèrent en tête à tête.

- Vous savez… Vous êtes presque… gentil, ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? Ce n'est pas très aimable de m'insulter comme ça !

- Je suis sérieuse. Vous êtes très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Disons que la magie de Noël existe. Tout ce qui se passe le soir du réveillon de Noël reste unique au soir là. Tout est possible, mais juste pour une soirée. Le jour même de Noël est réservé aux enfants : ils ouvrent les cadeaux, croient au Père Noël. Le réveillon, c'est le cadeau des adultes. Bon, sur ces belles paroles, où sont les toilettes ?

- Au fond du couloir, à gauche.

Allison profita de ce court instant pour ranger le blouson de House, qui traînait sur le canapé, dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet. Mais quand elle le posa sur le cintre, une petite boite tomba de la poche de la veste, et s'ouvrit sur le sol.

Dedans, un petit pendentif en forme de cœur trônait. C'est à ce moment que House revint des toilettes. Il se rendit compte de la situation, souffla et annonça d'une voix sérieuse :

- Je comptais t'offrir ça pour Noël. Il y a ton nom écrit dessus. Mais j'ai pensé que ça faisait trop formel.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir acheté ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir offert ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été dans une bijouterie et j'ai acheté ce pendentif sur un coup de tête. Mais ensuite, je me suis dit que j'aurais l'air d'un idiot.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, s'expliquer ou s'excuser, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je profite de mon cadeau de Noël…

Tout semblait aller trop vite, mais le restant de vin trouvé dans le réfrigérateur qu'ils avaient bu avait eu raison de Cameron. Elle voulait passer une soirée inoubliable, et réaliser le rêve qu'elle entretenait depuis quelques années : recevoir de l'affection de la part de House.

Leur baiser devint passionné. Allison poussa son ancien patron vers la chambre, pour rendre cette soirée plus magique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Après avoir partagé un moment de tendresse, Allison se blottit contre son amant.

- Tu avais raison, il peut se passer plein de choses durant le réveillon.

- Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ces choses restent uniques : elles appartiennent au 24 décembre, et elles ne peuvent pas se reproduire un autre jour. C'est la magie de Noël.

- Et si elles arrivent le 25 ? Elles peuvent durer, non ?

- Peut être bien… Mais notre histoire est impossible, c'était un réveillon un peu spécial, on a chacun eu ce que l'on voulait, maintenant, il faut passer à autre chose. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Gregory… Il est plus de minuit. Nous sommes le 25 décembre. Ta fameuse magie du réveillon ne fait plus effet.

Il la regarda, le regard empli de tendresse, la tête remplie de questions. Après tout, une relation avec elle, c'est tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Peut être était-il temps pour lui de penser à son bonheur.

- Alors, Mele Kalikimaka, princesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Ca veut dire « Joyeux Noël » en Hawaiien.

- Et depuis quand tu sais parler Hawaiien ?

- Oh, il y a tant de choses que tu ignores sur mon sort…

- Aucune importance. Nous avons bien le temps de les découvrir. Mele Kalikimaka…


End file.
